Blame it on The Rain
by xSky Skyx
Summary: SONGFIC: Kinda of detailed about the song Blame it on the Rain which i can't believe no ones done yet because it describes their relationship almost PERFECTLY!


Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own so you can't sue

_You, got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you._

Kagome silently watched from the trees as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a hug whispering into her ear. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she watched wishing it was her that he was holding so intimately. Finally having enough of it Kagome sprinted off not knowing exactly where she was going just knowing that she had to leave.

Inuyasha POV-

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something rustle behind a tree. Taking his head off of Kikyo's pitch black locks he turned toward the sound as it faded into the distance. Like someone was runni- Kagome! "Kikyo, I'm sorry but I have to go." he told her hurriedly and felt her nod before he took off after the floral scent.

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move._

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

With tears running freely down her face Kagome started to stumble over tree roots and vines until she finally collapsed on the forest floor. Her eyes blinded with tears, "Why me?" She whispered to herself Kikyo doesn't even show emotion she didn't understand how he even knows if she loves him! There's nothing to tell in her eyes! I wonder if she feels the same way that I do whenever he hugs me to be wrapped in his warm embrace.

She started to hiccup her tears slowing while the old ones dripped off her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself she knew she loved him and that's why it hurt so much.

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you._

Inuyasha POV-

"Kagome!" I yelled into the forest it was starting to rain I had to find her before her scent was washed away. I heard a gasp as if someone was trying to catch their breath I ran toward it to find her sitting curled up against an old oak tree, "Kagome" he said softly. Kneeling down beside her she looked up at him with her tearstained face as another teardrop fell. Inuyasha was dumbstruck he was never comfortable dealing with crying women so he tried the best he could. As soon as he went to pick her up and bring her back to camp Kagome started to sob again as she latched onto his chest,

"Inuyasha don't leave me please" She whimpered grasping his haori he didn't answer just held her tighter and ran back to camp.

_Does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move._

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_(Is it more than a crush?)_

On their way back it had started to rain Kagome and Inuyasha paid no mind to the light droplets of water falling on their faces. She lifted her head from his kimono and glanced up at him Inuyasha was staring ahead deep in thought.

Inuyasha's POV-

I should have been more careful. He looked down at his Kagome who had buried her head back into his haori noticing she had calmed down and wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...HIS? He shook the thought from his head Kagome was just a very good friend Kikyo was the one he had feelings for right? But she's dead a voice in his head whispered.

No she's not! He argued with himself but he knew it was right the Kikyo that he had been seeing was an imitation of the Kikyo he had once knew. The Kikyo now had no feelings and was cold and filled with hatred. While the Kikyo he had known though, Stoic still knew what love and happiness was. He made his decision then and there that even though he would protect Kikyo from the worst since he still owed her that much Kagome would be his first and foremost priority he smiled realizing his revelation. He loved Kagome.

_Maybe I'm alone in this,__  
><em>_But I find peace in solitude knowing,__  
><em>_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,__  
><em>_Would be glowing.__  
><em>_We'd be glowing,__  
><em>_We'd be glowing._

Kagome woke to herself being put down gently next to Shippo she groggily looked up at golden eyes she was still wet but too tired to care. She snuggled up against the warmth of the kitsune succumbing to her dreams

Dream -

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called into the forest looking around she wondered how she got here though unexpectedly there was no ominous feeling coming from the darkness surrounding her. She spun around to the sound of a twig snapping to find Inuyasha walking into the small clearing "INUYASHA!" She yelled happily as she ran into his arms though she wasn't scared, it was still lonely. she smiled into his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her she looked up at him and gasped, stunned as his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss that was over as quickly as it started. She stared up at him as a smile slowly spread across her face and she hugged him tightly burying her face into his chest unknown to her that the darkness had turned to a bright light surrounding them.

Inuyasha POV-

Inuyasha sat there contemplating his earlier confession he wondered and hoped that she felt the same way. Of course she does baka a voice in his head told him. He would show small affections to her and wait for her to confess because even though he admitted it to himself his pride wouldn't allow him to say it to her unless she said it first he smirked when he noticed a smile on kagome face as she said his name in her sleep.

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,__  
><em>_Try to understand the words you say,__  
><em>_and the way you move.__  
><em>_Does she get the same big rush,__  
><em>_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?__  
><em>_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?__  
><em>_(More than a crush)___

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,__  
><em>_Try to understand the words you say,__  
><em>_and the way you move.__  
><em>_Does she get the same big rush,__  
><em>_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?__  
><em>_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?__  
><em>_(More than a crush)__  
><em>

The next morning Kagome woke up to the spot next to her empty she heard the muffled voice of Shippo chattering away about that new fox school they had found a few days ago and how he couldn't wait to go. She smiled happy that his mood was chipper. She slowly stood up and stumbled a little bit as the tiredness faded away noticing that she still had her clothes on from yesterday she knew she would need a bath today. I hope Inuyasha won't object she thought as she stepped out into the sunlight shielding her eyes from the sun's rays.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled happily as she ran over to her an jumped in her arms

"Hey Shippo" She said to him smiling

"I thought you would NEVER wake up!" he told her as she squeezed him.

"Oi, brat leave her alone she just woke up" Inuyasha said jumping out of the tree he had been lounging in Shippo stuck his tongue out before jumping down to finish his coloring.

"Good morning inuyasha" she said brightly

"Actually Kagome it's good afternoon the suns already past its highest point" Sango cut in

"Ooh" she said sheepishly, "Sorry" did she really sleep that long and Inuyasha let her? She figured if they were already this far in the day they might as well just stay, which meant a bath. She beamed at the thought she felt filthy with her clothes covered in leaves and dried mud, "Hey Sango want to go to a hot spring?"

"Sure"

She looked over at Inuyasha to make sure he didn't have any objections he caught her looking and as if he read her mind

"Go ahead wench you already slept most of the day." He said

She scowled at the nickname but noticed his voice was softer than it had been before. Did something change she wondered? Oh well I'll ask Sango. The two girls chatted happily as they began to walk toward where they thought a spring might be Kagome's bag of bathroom necessities hanging over her shoulder swaying as they walked away.

_Does she look at you the way I do,__  
><em>_Try to understand the words you say,__  
><em>_and the way you move.__  
><em>_Does she get the same big rush,__  
><em>_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?__  
><em>_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

After finding a spring~

Once they settled into the steaming water Kagome started to fidget wondering if she should tell Sango about her feelings for Inuyasha or not.

"Kagome tell me you look nervous about something" and almost as if reading her mind Sango said "Is it about Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed furiously and sunk further into the water confirming Sango suspicions "Kagome, come on you know you can trust me right?" Kagome nodded slowly and sat up sighing.

"Well….ummm…"

"Do you have feelings for Inuyasha, Kagome?" she said bluntly Kagome cheeks got redder and Sango got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ooh Kagomes got a crush" She teased Kagome slapped her arm lightly an embarrassed smile on her face

"It's not like that…ok well maybe...and what about Miroku huh?" Sango cheeks darkened

"I DON'T LIKE THAT PERVERT!" she protested shaking her head furiously though Kagome knew the truth, "Anyways why don't you tell him?" Sango said after she stopped shaking her hands

"BECAUSE do you know how awkward that would be, 'Inuyasha I love you.' how would you react if Miroku said that to you?" she said

"I'd slap him" Kagome glared

"Great suggestion then, huh?"

"Well, how do you think Inuyasha feels?" Sango asked going into big sister mode

"He loves Kikyo not me!"

Meanwhile in the bushes-

Sh-she loves me? He thought stunned at her confession wanting to run out and tell her he loved her too and not Kikyo. But he knew that if he did that they would know he was spying and he was kind of scared of Sango….He ran back to camp knowing that they were probably going to get out soon. Kirara mewed when she saw him "Shhh" he told her she shook her head and went back to lay down on Kagome's Sleepthingy.

Kagome had made a decision she would tell inuyasha that she loved him and that even if he loved Kikyo she would stay with him. Walking back to camp her determinedness began to die down and she got extremely nervous and started to rethink her plan slowing down to a stop. Sango looked behind her

"Kagome…you can do it!" she said trying to encourage her nerve wracked friend kagome nodded fiercely and began to march on Sango laughed at her determinedness once they got back Kagome walked over to Inuyasha getting nerved again I can't do this she said to herself YES YOU CAN! Another voice argued oh great now I'm becoming mental…

"Hey Inuyasha umm want to go get some firewood?" she asked meekly Inuyasha nodded a little surprised

"Okay" he agreed and led the way toward the trees. Miroku looked at Sango who was smiling mischievously he smirked guessing exactly what was to happen.

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking down her feet and picking at her nails

"Huh?" he said and stopped cutting done logs

" Umm I have uhh something to tell you" she said looking up at him but still picking her nails Inuyasha focused his attention on her waiting but after five minutes he said

"Okay so are you going to tell me?" her head snapped up

"ooh yeah" she laughed sheepishly "umm Inuyasha….I love you" she said bluntly and before he had time to react she continued "and I know you love Kikyo but even though you love her I promise to stay by your side forever even if you'll never feel the same way as me" she said quickly. Then suddenly she felt warmth on her lips and widened her eyes before shutting them and kissing him back with the same amount of burning passion after almost three minutes she had to breathe and broke away, lips swollen and her face flushed she looked up at inuyasha dumbstruck "why woul-"

" I love you too Kagome" he said cutting her off "I realize now that the Kikyo I visit is not the same Kikyo I use to know and even though I will try my best to save her from Naraku because I still owe her at least that for her death you are my first and foremost priority and I will do everything in my power to protect you, I love you Kagome more than anything else" She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pecked her on her cheek as they walked back to camp forgetting about the firewood.

_Does she look at you the way I do,__  
><em>_Try to understand the words you say,__  
><em>_and the way you move.__  
><em>_Does she get the same big rush,__  
><em>_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?__  
><em>_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

A/N: Soo umm yeah…. Tell me what you think no flames please constructive criticism is welcomed C: I know I think I put a little to much detail for it to be a songfic and if you got to the end im sorry if I bored you Review please thanks C:


End file.
